Lead On
by accio-doce
Summary: AU where Belle wasn't locked during the curse, but instead of Lacey, she's just a innocent girl who lets herself be guided by Cursed!Ruby into the night. [I'm not totally fluent in english so tell me if there's something wrong]


Ruby didn't have friends. She didn't need them.

I didn't have friends. But I needed her.

Since the first time I stepped in the Granny's Diner, Ruby enchanted me in an amazing way. But I knew I couldn't fall for her, her clothes and attitude preceded her reputation. Unfortunately, from that moment, she had cursed my dreams. Ruby was in every and each fantasy of my subconscious, some I wouldn't even admit to myself.

With my boring routine in the library, I liked to spend time in that restaurant and I couldn't help but observe her, secretly. We never talked properly; she served me the first times I came, and after a while, I barely entered the place, Ruby smiled, winked at me and when I reached my usual booth there she was with my order.

It wasn't her daring clothes, heavy make up or her reputation that kept my attention. I, before anything, wanted to understand her. I believed she was interesting like a mystery book, that type most people stop reading because they think they already know the plot, but if you go on and surrender to the story, you'll surely be surprised.

In that particular day, Ruby was vigorously chatting with a blond woman, I think her name was Ashley. Ruby complained she didn't have company since Ashley had the baby; she said Sean should take care of the kid for a while so they could hang out, but the blonde refused the offer.

Ashley left the diner; Ruby huffed, breathed deeply and looked around. That was when her eyes stopped in mine's, I looked away so she wouldn't think I was staring for a long time, but it was too late. She approached and started talking, I wasn't used with that kind of interaction, but that was my first opportunity to unravel her. Ruby asked if I had plans for this night, actually I was going to finish a great book, but I said I didn't.

She got excited and invited me to go to the Rabbit Hole, the most popular bar in town. I said it wasn't the kind of place I liked to go and it was amazing how I could see an adorable puppy in Ruby's sad face. She was already thanking me and leaving when I continued, saying that breaking the routine one time wasn't going to kill anyone; I smiled and blinked in a not so sexy attempt to imitate the way she greeted me every day. She laughed in a way I've never seen before, a genuine smile. Ruby wrote her number in a napkin so we could talk about the details after and got back to work, leaving me there, static and thanking every divine being.

We met in front of the Rabbit Hole, the house seemed to be full and you could hear the beat and feel the vibrations that echoed from the place. Ruby once more dressed her superficial mask, so I was surprised in how attentive she was being to me, knowing I wasn't in my zone of comfort. I let out a suffocating exclamation when we entered, the place was really packed. Ruby touched my arm and said she'd lead on, I just needed to follow. She made her way through the crowd like she owned the place, several people passed making comments about her looks or "skills"; some noticed my presence, checked me out and congratulated her, while my cheeks burned. Between drinks and dances, it was getting easier to give Ruby a proper attention and harder to decipher her, my thoughts shuffled every time we were clearly flirting and, suddenly, she would turn around and give attention to another person. Maybe it was because of the heat of the moment, or the alcohol, I honestly didn't care. I knew we weren't close; she just had invited me because of the lack of options, but I was good with that, I had to take that opportunity.

At some point, Ruby guided me to the back of the Rabbit Hole, we needed fresh air. She asked me if I was having a good time, I nodded, smiled and hugged her. It wasn't that I was totally drunk, I just was feeling free to express myself.

We should hang out more. – She held my waist so I wouldn't stumble.

Definitely. – We didn't let go. I examined her face really close and couldn't help but to touch it with one of my hands.

Ruby had a dumb smile; I realized she was stronger than I thought when she pulled me close and, slowly, approached her face.

My heart pounded faster than any rhythm I've heard that night. I don't know how I did it, but this was really happening.

Our lips met in a mix of Iced Tea Long Island and Cosmopolitan. I held her neck, while she was deepening the kiss. The heat of the among of people in the house wasn't even close from what we were feeling right now.

In the next day, I entered at the Granny's happier than ever, the events of last night were all blurs, but it was impossible to forget: the fact that _she_ kissed me, the texture of her soft skin, and the impression of someone sneaking out of my room in the middle of the night.

When Ruby saw me, she smiled, winked and went to get my usual order. My heart freeze every minute she took. What if she didn't remember? What if, for her, everything was nothing more than just another fun night? Of course it was that, I couldn't deceive myself.

Eventually she came back, gave my pancakes and iced tea like always, but now there was a note beside the food: "Lead me on this time".


End file.
